psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasumi
Kasumi to piesek miesiąca (01.06.2017) to znaczy że artykuł o niej jest warty przeczytania Charakter Jest bardzo odważna. Lubi przygody i co za tym idzie przekracza granice. Jest szalona, uwielbia zabawę. Czasem ma głupie pomysły takie że gdyby zrealizował je ktoś inny zabiłby się Sprzęt W swoim plecaku ma skrzydła. Jej pojazd to auto terenowe które zmienia się w helikopter Opis złocista labradorka z ciemniejszą pręgą na grzbiecie. Ma 6 lat. Jest niesamowitym mechanikiem. Bardzo lubi tworzyć nowe rzeczy. Można chyba nawet powiedzieć że technologia lub innaczej tworzenie żeczy np. auta lubbroń, to jest jej pasja. Wiele godzin spędziła nad swoim Lamborghini, jak i skafandrem iron-dog'a Relacje Marshall - lubią się Chase: Lubią się. Rocky: nie lubi go Skye: Najlepsze przyjaciólki. Rubble: Kumple. Zuma: Kiedyś był zakochany w Kasumie. Everest: Nie lubią się. Nigdy nie moga dojść do porozumienia. Tracker: Zakochany w niej. Sweetie: Nie lubi jej. Tundra: Dobrze się dogadują. Blizzard: Uważa go za dobrego kumpla. Byli parą przez tydzień. Stwierdzili że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Icee: Icee uważa ją za starszą siostrę. Princess: Nie lubi jej. Youki: Dobrze się dogadują. Maile: Dobrze się dogadują. Stella: Dobrze się dogadują. Lexi: Lubi ją. Gosia - znajome Sally: Lubi ją Savannah-Jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Sunset: Nie lubią się. Marco: Nawet dobrze się dogadują. Kyla: Kumpele Lucy Jord-Na początku Kasumi nie lubiła Lucy.Uważała że jest suczką która tylko się rządzi i nic nie potrafi zrobić.Jednak później Kasumi zmieniła danie i uważa że Lucy oprócz dbania o urodę jest także odważna i pomocną.Lucy uważa że Kasumi ma ładny głos. Luna: Najlepsze przyjaciółki. Thunder - kumpela Bruno: jej wróg. Brennan: nawet go luhi Morgan: nie lubi jej May: Nie lubią się. Sam: Lubi go Zack-Lubią się. Ana- Ana lubi Kasumi, jednak nie wie że Kasumi jej nie lubi Obi-nie może z nim wytrzymać, chętnie by go wywaliła z domu Leon-po prostu znajomy. Oliana - na początku była chamska i wredna dla niej, lecz potem ją polubiła Victor - Bardzo go kocha Shira-kocha ją Rufer - kocha go Volvo - kocha go Gray - Nawet go lubi Victoria - lubi ją Dylan - nawet nawet Zuzia - nawet ok Opowiadania * Irondog cz. 1 * Irondog cz.2 * Pierwsze spotkanie z siostrą Hobby Piłka nożna Jazda na deskorolce Snowboarding Surfing Zapasy z chłopakami ciekawostki 1.Blizzard był jej partnerem przez tydzień 2.jest dobrym mechanikiem 3.to ona jest Irondog'iem, ale narazie ro ukrywa 4. Kasumi i Victor to para 5. Po wyjeździe do dani w pomocy swojej kuzynce śnią jej się koszmary. A gdy wypowie się słowo "Dania"(lub z nią związane) zaczyna się źle czuć i musi się wtedy uspokajać Galeria Sketch-1496779418155.png Sketch-1496752847332.png|Kasumi jako Irondog Sketch-1496504753562.png Sketch-1496320432119.png|Narysowane przez KeylaLPS. Wyszło ci suuuuper Sketch-1495297257695.png 1494789167595.jpg 1494790608002.jpg Sketch-1492524309268.png Sketch-1492524315746.png Sketch-1499235565061.png|gdy śnią jej się koszmary związane z Danią Victor's and Kasumi's romantic night for Julczydlo 1.png|Prezent dla Julczydlo 1 narysowany przez Chye Marevest FOREVER Rusty and Kasumi.png|Śliczny rysunek narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1503128630221.png Sketch-1503426201852.png Sketch-1505661738093.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506013856073.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi" Sketch-1506095389305.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1506620961884.png|Narsyowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Sketch-1507049324589.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii Strażnicy Ziemi będzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " 1523976394897.png|Narysowane przez Puppy Kasumi Faith Kasha Solo and Barnim in real show.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER F228ED49-C2C3-4EBA-9A47-3D0B8721DA9A.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2019 Victor and Kasumi screenshot edit.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Victor X Kasumi Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie